


To Make a Happy Home

by BorealLights



Series: Sugar and Spice [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Engaged Aiden/Lambert, Fluff, M/M, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorealLights/pseuds/BorealLights
Summary: “So you were a stuffed animal kid?” Aiden asked, moving to peer into the box. Lambert growled and shifted uncomfortably, but didn’t yank the box away.“Mignole always bought them for me, saying things about how little kids needed comfort objects. I… I gave most of ‘em away when I got older, though,” he said, peering into the box.Lambert unpacks a box full of his childhood stuffed animals fondly.
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)
Series: Sugar and Spice [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052510
Comments: 11
Kudos: 51
Collections: Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo





	To Make a Happy Home

**Author's Note:**

> I’m trying to be less self-depreciating but with a summary like that I’m honestly surprised you clicked on this, haha :’)
> 
> Thank you to [Mia](/users/firelord_zutara/) for betaing this! And thank you to everyone who helped me pick out stuffed animals for Lambert.
> 
> Written for the Sugar and Spice bingo prompt “Stuffed Animals”

“Is that a bison?”

Lambert jumped when Aiden appeared next to his shoulder, peering over into the big box he was holding. Before Lambert could say anything, his fiancé was reaching in and pulling out the large stuffed animal. Lambert barely stopped himself from ripping him back out of Aiden’s hands, forcing back memories of being teased. This was Aiden, who’d never been one to pick at Lambert’s weaknesses.

“Oh! He’s a hefty one. Not very soft though,” Aiden commented, his eyes twinkling as he handled the surprisingly firm toy with care. Lambert felt himself flushing instinctively. So what if Buddy the Buffalo wasn’t soft? It’d been the first stuffed animal he’d ever gotten, pressed into his arms by a quiet Geralt and excited Eskel the first night he’d been at Vesemir’s house, before it had been home, before they’d been his brothers. Mignole had sworn that he didn’t need to be afraid of the creaking old house because Buddy was strong enough to take on any monster. 

“Buddy isn’t supposed to be soft, he’s supposed to keep the monsters away,” Lambert said without thinking, leaping to the defense of his oldest and dearest friend. Aiden nodded gravely, moving Buddy to eye level.

“I see. Thank you, Buddy, for keeping the monsters away from Lambert,” Aiden’s tone wasn’t mocking, in fact it held the same undercurrent of warmth that it always did when Lambert revealed something about his past.

Setting the buffalo down with far too much care, Aiden looked at the box, tilting his head to the side as he mouthed the words written in Vesemir’s sharp writing.

“So you were a stuffed animal kid?” He asked, moving to peer into the box. Lambert growled and shifted uncomfortably, but didn’t yank the box away.

“Mignole always bought them for me, saying things about how little kids needed comfort objects. I… I gave most of ‘em away when I got older, though,” he said, peering into the box. Aiden slowly reached his hand in, almost hesitantly. When Lambert didn’t stop him, Aiden pulled out the next stuffed animal: a (formerly) white tiger, its short fur gray with age. Aiden raised an eyebrow at the red smeared around the tiger’s mouth.

“And who might this handsome tiger be? I’m jealous there was a kitty in your life before me,” he teased, even though he held the tiger gently. Lambert flushed as he took in the marks he’d drawn on.

“...Rajbert. I… I only named my stuffed animals after myself, but I also really loved Raja from Aladdin. So. Rajbert. The red was supposed to be blood, because he was a scary tiger,” he didn’t mean for his tone to sound so defensive, but how else was he supposed to react, seeing how badly he’d mangled the poor thing. Still, Aiden didn’t make fun, just nodding along. Sometimes Lambert wanted to punch him. Hard. In the face. With his own face. But before he could swoop in for a kiss, Aiden was taking out another stuffed animal, this one a kitten dressed in a nightshirt and resting their head on a pillow. Lambert flushed at the look Aiden gave him.

“Th-that one was a gift! After I got my appendix out, this lady in the hospital ward gave it to me,” he grumbled, shy. 

“And you’ve kept it all this time? Also who gives a stuffed animal with something hard in it to a kid like you?” Aiden was right to sound doubtful, so Lambert stomped over, setting the still full box down and snatching the kitten from his fiancé. Not looking at him, Lambert searched the kitten’s chest until he found the bit of metal he was looking for, turning it several times. Immediately the soft sounds of a music box rang out through the room, tapping out “Beautiful Dreamer”.

He closed his eyes and enjoyed the music, his mind taking him back to being a child again, and how he’d tuck his head under the covers when he couldn’t sleep and wind the hidden music box for minutes until he finally drifted off. He was surprised to find everything hazy when he opened his eyes, Aiden smiling at him softly. It wasn’t possible for Lambert’s face to turn any redder, but it certainly made a good effort.

“Stop fuckin’ looking at me like that!” He snapped, hunching up his shoulders as if to hide. Aiden, the asshole, just laughed and leaned forward to press a kiss to his forehead. He ignored Lambert’s grumbling and stood up, stretching just enough for Lambert to catch a tantalizing glimpse of his stomach before moving away.

“I’ll let you finish unpacking your stuffed animals, darling, and I’ll make lunch.”

Lambert grunted in agreement, still hunched in on himself. It wasn’t that he was ashamed, or maybe it was… he hadn’t expected Aiden to take it so well. Though he hadn’t expected Aiden to make fun of him either… he wasn’t sure what he had expected. Lambert stared after his fiancé just for a second before turning back to the box. He pulled it closer to the window seat before sitting down, chewing his lip as he considered his options.

First, he leaned Buddy against the wall, making sure he was looking outside and providing a steady backrest for the others. Rajbert was set aside to be cleaned, the tiger deserved it. Lambert hesitated before placing the music box cat next to him; he’d keep it by his bed. Just in case.

That left the rest of the stuffed animals in the box. On top was a sea otter he’d begged for from the Novigrad Aquarium, throwing a fit when Vesemir had said no… only to surprise him with it that night at their hotel. Lambert had proudly named the toy “Kelpie,” and the thing had been his travel companion for quite a few years. He tucked the toy against Buddy before moving on.

Lambert pulled out a shimmering green dragon and settled it along Buddy’s back. He ran his fingers over the silky fabric, delighting in the smooth slide against his fingertips. The tag said the thing’s name was “Sasha,” which was good because for the life of him Lambert didn’t remember what it had been called. He did, however, remember stroking the thing when everything had become Too Much and he couldn’t even stand the thought of touching anything. Eventually Mignole caught on and bought him some silk clothes, and he moved on… but the dragon would always be special to him.

Lambert couldn’t help but grin when he pulled out a rather goofy-looking appaloosa horse. Just looking at it made him remember Geralt’s petulant pout as he shoved it into Lambert’s arms. Geralt was holding a brown one, and Eskel a grey one. It’d taken him several minutes, but Geralt had eventually stuttered out that they were gifts. He’d saved his allowance for months just so he could buy them all matching stuffed animals. For once in his life, Lambert hadn’t been a little shit, probably recognizing how hard it had been for Geralt to say all that. Instead he’d loudly proclaimed the horse “Browniebert” and had carried it around all day. Just thinking back to how Geralt’s eyes had lit up when he saw Lambert with the dumb horse made Lambert feel all warm inside. He settled the horse next to Buddy before turning back to the box.

The last stuffed animal was a tiny bear, no bigger than his palm. Lambert gently bounced the thing between his hands, looking it over. He knows he himself bought the little thing; it was the first toy he ever bought himself. Even now he felt weirdly proud over it, even though it couldn’t have been much. Still, for a kid who’d had nothing, buying something himself had been a big achievement. He settled the little bear between Buddy’s front legs, where it wouldn’t get lost or knocked around.

“There room there for Ynnub?” Aiden’s voice startled Lambert, and he whirled around to face him. Aiden looked a little uncomfortable, shifting his weight back and forth in the doorway. In his hands was what, at first glance, appeared to be a grey potato. Looking closer, Lambert realized it was an old stuffed rabbit. The thing was obviously well-loved, judging by how faded and threadbare it was.

“Ynnub?” Lambert asked, tilting his head to the side. Aiden nodded, still looking a bit nervous.

“I. I, uh, thought she might get lonely in my office. Especially if there are other stuffed animals here…” Aiden trailed off. Lambert snorted, motioning his fiancée over.

“Come on, then, kitten. She can join the others,” he said. Aiden hurried over, placing the rabbit down by Buddy. It only took a second for Lambert to readjust the rabbit, moving her closer to Buddy’s side. It didn’t look right to have her so separated. She fit alongside him perfectly. Aiden grinned mischievously, though the blush on his cheeks betrayed him.

“They look cute together, just like you and me, Lamb!” Aiden cooed, then leaned in for a kiss. Lambert grumbled and half-heartedly pushed at him, but he couldn’t stop—didn’t want to stop—the corners of his mouth from curling into a smile. Aiden loudly smooched his cheek before wrapping an arm around Lambert’s shoulders. “Tell me though, why is Rajbert excluded from the happy pile of plushies?”

“He’s spent over a decade with marker all over him, I was thinking maybe I could try to clean him up, he deserves it,” Lambert said, cradling the tiger. That got him another kiss on the cheek.

“I think that’s an excellent idea, Lamb. Maybe after lunch, though? I made tuna salad sandwiches…” Aiden singsonged, trying not to laugh at the way Lambert immediately perked up. He failed, and in retaliation Lambert shoved him gently. They both stood up, Lambert gently gripping Aiden’s wrist. He sat the stuffed tiger in his hand back on the window seat before pulling his fiancée away. He knew the tiger would be there when he came back, all his beloved stuffed animals waiting for his return. They’d be safe here, in the home he’d made with his beloved.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is only slightly related to the Geraskier fic I posted, as in its the same universe. I guess. I honestly made up an entire AU for this, not that I’ll ever write it. I’m so terrible to the kiddos.
> 
> Ynnub (EE-nub) is a real stuffed animal my mom has, she’s older than I am. Buddy and the unnamed music box kitty are also real stuffed animals I own.
> 
> Aaaanyway, I hope you enjoyed! If you noticed a mistake or a missing tag, please let me know. If you did, please leave me a comment! I’ve really been doubting my writing skills lately, so comments mean a lot to me, even if I’m too anxious to always reply. Either way, thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on Twitter @panda_spirited
> 
> Find and support me on Tumblr!  
> [Regular Blog](https://howdoistormspirit.tumblr.com)  
> [Writing Blog](https://borealwrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
